Dirty Little Secrets
by Princess Hermione
Summary: All it takes is a look, all it is…is a feeling, all you need is the passion. So, what happens when one diva and one superstar must keep it all a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Little Secrets**

All it takes is a look, all it is…is a feeling, all you need is the passion. So, what happens when one diva and one superstar must keep it all a secret? Find out in Dirty Little Secrets.

Hunter Hearst Hemsley, better know as Triple H, stalked down the hallway with Dave Batista and Ric Flair on each side. Hunter glared at the people daring to walk past him, which were not many. Earlier that night he had taken a permanent marker into the women's locker room and used it to show where the divas should start getting plastic surgery. The three were laughing on and off about the comical event, at least it was funny in their eyes.

Taryn Harris, the new diva, walked into the women's locker room and saw the rest of the divas rubbing off some black marker. "What the hell is that?" She asked while brushing a piece of dark brown hair out of her eyes. Her blue eyes scanned each diva in a questionable way.

Trish looked up and rolled her eyes, "Hunter and his pack of dogs decided to come in here and tell us where the plastic should really go."

"His abs that's for sure." Taryn muttered. "What did you guys do?"

They looked at her with raised eyebrows and Candice growled, "What do you think? They're men…it's not like we could've done anything." Taryn rolled her eyes and said,

"Just because they're men doesn't mean you can't stick up for yourselves."

"We don't need the lecture alright." Torrie grumbled with a glare. Taryn shrugged and walked out of the room.

xxxx

Evolution was in the ring with microphones. Triple H was going on and on about how great of a champion he is. Taryn walked out on her theme song (which was designed especially for her by Jim Johnston) and smirked at him.

"Hunter…Hunter…_Hunter_…How did you think you were going to get away with that?"

"Away with what?" He asked impatiently. She smirked and pointed to the triton. It showed what he did to the divas earlier. When the video ended, she looked at him,

"This isn't a sorority." She stated, "What makes you think hazing women is funny?"

He took his sunglasses off and tucked them into his shirt pocket. "You know what…_Taryn_…I don't see how this is any of your business. You weren't in the room."

"Oh hun, it doesn't matter if I was in the room or not." She paused and looked to be in a train of thought. "I have an idea. Since you were nice enough to point out the diva's flaws…how about I point out yours." She waved out a stagehand and who gave her a black maker, similar to the one Hunter used, and a huge board that was full with pictures of Triple H.

"Now, let's start with the legs." She circled them on the picture and said, "Have you never heard of working out? I mean all that flab? Eww!" She then moved up to his stomach. "You would know better than I would, but someone needs to work on those abs. You look like a flabby cow. Or was that Ric?" She was about to go on when she stopped, "You know what, I don't think you can see this…me being so far away and all." She walked down the ramp and into the ring with the marker. She motioned for Batista and Ric to move backwards, which they did.

Taryn walked up to Hunter and put a huge circle around his nose, "There we go. Now we have all your flaws." She smirked and threw the marker down to the ground. Hunter growled and grabbed the back of her head with a handful of hair. He threw her to the ground and motioned for Ric. Ric put her in a Figure-Four Leglock, his finisher. She clutched the ground in pain while Hunter told Batista to get a table.

Dave Batista slid out of the ring and flipped the side skirt up. He rummaged around for a table and pulled it out. He slid it into the ring and started to set it up. Hunter told Ric to let her go. She grabbed her legs in pain not realizing what else was in store for her. Batista was now walking over to her. He forced Taryn to her feet and set her up for a Batista Bomb. He slammed the poor woman into the table. She lay there not moving… the pain started surging through her back. She looked unconscious for the fans and laid there not moving.

Evolution got out of the ring with smug looks on each of their faces. A couple of refs were in the ring helping Taryn to her feet. She acted as if she wasn't coherent, but she knew exactly what was going on and what had happened.

xxxx

Right after the event, Taryn sat on a table in the nurses station. She was playing with her thumbs impatiently while waiting for the nurse or trainer to check her back out. Finally a man walked in with a clipboard and said,

"You must be Taryn." She sighed and nodded. "I'm Rob. So, you say you got slammed through a…table?" He added the last part jokingly.

She let a small laugh slip before saying. "I have footage to prove it." He smiled and nodded.

"Alright, why don't you turn on your stomach and I'll check out your back." She rolled over for him and he lifted up her shirt to feel her back. Her whole back was red from the table slam and looked like it would bruise a bit. "All I can say is don't wear any open backed shirts for a while and get into the hot tub tonight. The heat will relax your back."

She nodded and sat back up. She'd heard everything before and usually went to the hot tub at her hotel just to relax her muscles. After so many chair shots, you tend to learn that your body can't take a lot of damage without relaxation.

xxxx

Taryn walked down the hallway of RAW, heading towards the women's locker room. She saw Victoria hanging out with Trish.

"How's the back Ryn?" Victoria asked. Taryn shrugged and said,

"Nothing wrong so far." Trish nodded and said,

"Table shots hurt like a kick in the head by a mule." Victoria and Taryn raised their eyebrows while Victoria asked,

"And how would you know what a table shot feels like?" Victoria had been slammed through a table by the Godfather when she was a Ho on the Ho Train.

"But more importantly, how would you know what a kick in the head by a mule feels like?" Taryn asked and then asked in a sly voice, "Is this some kind of kinky thing?" Trish rolled her eyes and walked away from the two and walked into the women's locker room. Victoria and Taryn shrugged while following behind.

xxxx

In the locker room, Mickie James was bouncing around the room. Many claimed she hadn't had sugar today, but others claimed the opposite. Taryn looked over at Trish and mouthed, 'She's your fan. Deal with her.' Trish rolled her eyes and said,

"Hey Mickie…why don't you get everyone a…water bottle…from the grocery store?" Mickie started smiling, but then said,

"Wait…am I aloud to leave? Cause when I signed my contract I was told-"

"Mickie, you should do what Trish told you." Victoria said wisely. Trish nodded with a tight smile. Mickie giggled and ran out of the room to please her role model.

"Good god that girl is annoying." Lita stated while walking in. "She about told me her whole life story on how she became a fan of her _beloved_ Trish."

"Yeah well there's not much we can do…after all, Vince hired her." Ashley said while flipping through a magazine. The rest of the divas nodded.

xxxx

RAW had ended and the women were heading out to their rental cars. Candice, Victoria, Lita, Trish, and Taryn were all heading to the hotel in one car. The rest would be following behind in another.

Taryn grabbed her bag and walked out of the room to bump right into Evolution.

"Well well well…what do we have here?" Ric cooed.

Hunter smirked and said "How's the back?"

Taryn rolled her eyes and retorted, "How's the nose? Rub it in someone's ass yet?" Hunter stopped smirking and glared at her.

"Come on guys, let's get to the suite." Dave said while throwing the car keys to Hunter. Hunter caught them and nodded to the two men. The three walked off in the direction of their rental car.

In the car, Candice had coxed the other four into letting her drive. About halfway down the freeway, Candice had popped in a CD. The speakers blasted a Britney Spears song.

"Oh my god…what is _that_?" Lita yelled while pointing to the radio. Candice giggled and said,

"It's Britney Spears." Taryn groaned with the rest of them and asked,

"Can't we listen to the radio or something?"

Candice looked in her rear view mirror at Jamie while saying, "I'm driving…I pick the music." The four looked at each other and Victoria yelled,

"Oh my god I think you hit a bunny!" Candice gasped and hit the breaks. She pulled over to the side while muttering words incoherently. She got out of the car to see if she could spot it while Victoria, who was in front, slid into the drivers seat and rolled down the window. "Get in the car." She yelled to Candice. Candice glared and got into the front seat.

"That wasn't funny." She muttered to the other divas who were laughing at the time. Taryn grinned and said,

"So…what music are we listening to now?" Victoria ejected the CD that Candice had put in and threw it at her. Victoria slipped in one that started playing a Michael Bolton song.

"Good god! We can never win." Trish shouted.

"This is going to be a long…_long_…ride." Lita stated while Taryn nodded.

After the long drive, they had arrived at the hotel. Taryn was in her hotel room with her newest roommate, Ashley. Taryn got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, at her 5'7 toned figure, and shook her head. She slipped into a white bikini and told Ashley she was going to use the spa for her back.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ashley asked while putting down the remote. Taryn shook her head and said,

"Some quiet time will be nice." Ashley nodded and picked the remote back up. "Plus, you should give that boyfriend of yours a ring. What was his name…oh yeah…V1 Matt Hardy." Ashley rolled her eyes while Taryn grinned.

The South Bend native walked out of the lobby and out towards the pool. After opening a gate, she shut it behind her and laid a towel down. She got into the hot tub and relaxed with her head propped up. A few minutes later she heard the gate open, without looking up she said,

"Took you long enough."

The man scoffed and said, "You've only been out here for a few minutes."

"How would you know?"

He half smiled, "My room is above the pool."

She smirked, "So, what finisher are you using on me tonight?" She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "The spine buster or my personal favorite…the bomb?"

xxxx

**A/N**: Okay…so I've finally come back after all this time away. I know it's almost been a year...I'm sorry! I was hoping to finish this fic before I posted it…but things change. I felt like posting something…so here it is. My brand new fic. Hope you all like it! And please review! Tell me what you think. -Princess


	2. Chapter 2

**Dirty Little Secrets**

_A few minutes later she heard the gate open, without looking up she said,_

"_Took you long enough."_

_The man scoffed and said, "You've only been out here for a few minutes." _

"_How would you know?" _

"_My room is above the pool." _

_She smirked, "So, what finisher are you using on me tonight?" She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "The spine buster or my personal favorite…the bomb?" _

xxxx

Dave Batista got into the hot tub and slid next to Taryn. She brushed her bangs away from her eyes and asked,

"So, how was your day?" He rolled his eyes and said,

"Slamming you into a table wasn't my idea of a good day."

She smiled and got onto his lap with her arms around his neck, "How can I make it up to you?" He raised an eyebrow and said,

"I think I can think of something." She leaned in a kissed him. After a few seconds she pulled away and asked,

"Did you hear something?" Taryn started to look around with Dave.

"Guess not." He said while pulling her towards him.

After a few more minutes, Dave pulled away and said,

"How about you and I go to dinner."

She smirked, "That was random."

"It's been awhile since we've gone out." She pretended to look at her watch and said,

"Try…never." He made a face which made her laugh.

"Seriously, why don't we go out to a nice restaurant and have some dinner."

She shrugged and said, "I'd love to, but I don't have anything to wear. Besides this." She referred to her bikini.

"Go to your room and get something."

"That I would, but I'm rooming with Ashley. No offense to her at all, but she can be a gossip queen and me going out in a fancy dress or whatever would make wonderful diva gossip."

He shrugged and said, "You know I have some of your clothes in my suitcase."

"My favorite black dress that I've been looking for?" She asked in a sly voice.

He nodded, "The very same." She gasped and hit him playfully.

"I've been looking for weeks!"

He smirked and shrugged, "You left it with me."

Dave and Taryn got out of the hot tub. She hurried and grabbed her towel to put it around her. The last thing she needed was to be ogled at by the hotel staff. The two went to his room. Dave opened the door and sighed,

"Home sweet home." She chuckled and said,

"It's the best home I've had." He walked over to his suitcase while Taryn shut the door. After rummaging around for the dress, he pulled it out and held it up for her. She smiled and took it.

"Now all I need is some bra and panties."

He smirked and said, "Only if you wrestle me for it." She laughed and shoved him playfully. She grabbed a bra and pair of panties.

The two got ready for their night out. They arrived at some fancy restaurant that looked good. Dave helped Taryn out of the car and into the restaurant. They were seated in a corner to make sure they weren't seen by fans or…friends.

After they ordered their drinks, Taryn smiled at the man across from her.

"What?" He asked. She shook her head and said,

"Do you know how many women would kill to be in my position right now?"

He smirked and said, "They'd kill to be in another one too." She laughed softly.

"Remember when we first started 'sneaking around'?" She asked.

He nodded and said, "It was the rush that kept us going."

She smiled and said, "The rush of getting caught. Of course, we wouldn't have had to worry about that until Hunter was angry that you were interested in me."

He rolled his eyes, "Biggest mistake we made."

**(Flashback)**

Hunter looked over at Dave who was staring off in the divas direction. "Dave…are you listening?"

"What?" Dave asked while looking back at Hunter.

"Who are you looking at that is so important?" Hunter asked sarcastically. Dave nodded at the divas.

"Horny?" Hunter asked, "Look…don't get involved with them. They're all gold diggers. Which one were you looking at anyway?"

"The new girl."

"What…you can't possibly mean Harris? That hoe is not worth yours or our time." Hunter tucked his sun glasses in his pocked, "Just forget about her."

**(End Flashback)**

Taryn laughed and said, "You listen well don't you?" He rolled his eyes and said,

"You can't sit here and tell me the divas didn't warn you about me…can you?" She shook her head.

**(Flashback)**

"Where have you been?" Torrie snapped while Taryn walked in. Taryn rolled her eyes and said,

"Since you asked so nicely. It's none of your business."

"Look…we all know you've been out with Batista." Torrie said. Taryn looked around the room and said,

"Even if I was, it isn't any of your business…_Torrie_." She said while direction the last part to her.

"That man is a playa…the next thing we need is some stupid bitch crying her eyes out."

Taryn scoffed and said, "The only bitch around here…is _you_."

**(End Flashback)**

"I think we should win an award for the best listeners." Dave stated. Taryn laughed until she heard a laugh that sounded familiar. She looked up to see the other two from Evolution. She looked back at Dave and whispered,

"Ric and H are here." He put down his glass and looked over at the men being seated. He nodded their waiter over and asked for a check. The two snuck out of the restaurant as fast a possible.

When they were walking to the car Dave cursed. Taryn looked up at him and said,

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" He asked sarcastically. She nodded and said,

"It's not that big of a deal."

He chuckled sarcastically and said, "Of course it's not a big deal. I can't even take my wife out to a nice dinner."

**A/N**: Hey guys! Wow thanks so much for the reviews! I loved them. I hope this update came soon enough. I wanted to give it a couple of days in between, ya know…before I dropped more of the plot onto all of you. Hope you liked my little twist! Anyway, please leave some more reviews and tell me what you think! -Princess


	3. Chapter 3

**Dirty Little Secrets**

_He chuckled sarcastically and said, "Of course it's not a big deal. I can't even take my wife out to a nice dinner."_

She stopped him in his tracks. "Hey, you knew when we got married that it would have to be on the lowdown. If people knew that we were married it would turn into a huge storyline and I'm not about to let that happen."

"I don't give a shit about who knows about us."

"You should. Do you really want Hunter to find out and run to McMahon like the punk he is? I don't want to see us turn into some storyline just to make ratings. It's happened to every couple that has come out and said 'hey we're together'."

"I'd rather us turn into some storyline than sneak around. We're married not having some type of affair."

She shrugged and said, "You really want us to be a storyline? You really want to be out of Evolution? Because you know Hunter won't be happy to hear you've been hiding a wife from him. We've already been able to keep it hidden for two months…I don't think a while longer is going to hurt. At least until we figure out what we want for our careers."

He rolled his eyes, "I never have been able to argue with you." She smiled and said,

"Let's keep it that way." The duo started heading back to his car.

Taryn fidgeted with the radio, but couldn't find anything she liked. She turned it off and sighed.

"How much longer are you going to travel with the divas?" He asked while switching lanes. She shrugged and said,

"I've always traveled with the divas. If I just stopped they'd find it weird." He nodded and said,

"One of theses days…" He started and then was cut off by another car. "Stupid Mother…" And said other words that shall remain in your imaginations. Taryn started laughing and said,

"You and your road rage."

He smirked, "If people knew how to drive, I wouldn't have road rage." She smiled and shook her head.

Dave parked the car and the two were walking into the hotel lobby. They made it to the elevator without seeing anyone they knew. Once they were in the elevator, Taryn said, "You know…I've always enjoyed a nice tray of Strawberries with chocolate…" He smirked and said,

"It's good to be married."

xxxx

The next morning, Taryn and Dave were awoken by a knock on the door. Taryn lifted her head from her husbands chest and looked groggily at the door. There was another pound on the door with a male voice,

"Wake up!" Taryn groaned and rolled over to her side of the bed. Dave rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock,

"It's 6 o'clock…" Was all she heard and then he started muttering. She pulled the sheets up while he grabbed the comforter to answer the door.

"What?" He growled while opening the door. He saw Ric Flair standing there. Ric looked him up and down and asked,

"Do you have a woman in there?" Dave looked down and realized he had just walked to the door with nothing but a very low comforter.

He smiled nervously and said, "I sleep in the nude?" Ric shrugged and said,

"Anyway, Hunter wanted me to tell you that we are heading out at 8."

"Why didn't Hunter tell me this?"

Ric smirked while walking backwards, "He wanted to tell you last night, but you weren't around ." Dave rolled his eyes,

"And you waited to tell me now…why?"

He smirked, "One of my ring rats had to leave for work…"

Dave shook his head and shut the door. He walked back to the bed and crawled back in. Taryn settled her head back down on his chest and asked,

"Who was that?"

"Ric." He sighed while rubbing a hand over his face, "He told me that we're leaving here at 8."

"But it's only 6." Dave snorted and said,

"That's Hunter for ya." She sat up and yawned,

"I'm going to take a shower and then head back to my room. I'm sure Ashley is wondering where I am."

"Just tell her you met your husband at the hot tub and went back for a little se-"

"You know I can't tell her that. I'll just tell her I found a one night stand."

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Just how many one night stands have you had?"

She smirked and answered, while grabbing the sheet, "How long have we been married?"

Taryn walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She made sure it was a hot shower before letting go of the sheet. She climbed into the shower and felt the hot water run over her body. She heard the door open and in climbed Dave. She smirked and said,

"Came back for more?" He rolled his eyes,

"I need some hot water too." She scoffed and turned around to face him. He pulled her close to him…(and this is where I cut out of the story).

After the shower, Taryn pulled back on her bikini and head to her own room. She walked down the hallway and knocked on her door. It took Ashley a while, but she finally answered.

"Why are you so late?" Ashley asked while rubbing her eyes.

"You mean early?" Taryn asked with a grin. Ashley stood aside while Taryn walked into the room.

"What were you doing all this time?"

Taryn turned around and said, "Do you really want to know." Ashley looked as if she had gotten a bad taste in her mouth. Taryn laughed and started to look for clothes.

"What time are the others leaving?" Taryn asked.

Ashley sat on the bed and answered, "7:45" Taryn nodded while pulling out a pair of faded jeans and a white cami. She walked into the bathroom and changed.

It was now 7:30 and Ashley plus Taryn were lugging their suitcases to the lobby. The divas had already picked out who was driving with whom and Taryn was stuck with Maria.

Maria giggled while walking over to Taryn, "This is going to be so much fun." Taryn laughed nervously with a matching smile. The two walked over to a car that looked to have been through hell. Sighing, Taryn put her suitcase in the trunk. Maria was going to drive the first half while Taryn drove the second half of the trip.

About 30 minutes into their trip. Smoke started coming from the engine. Maria pulled over to the side of the road and the two women jumped out of the car. Taryn pulled out a washcloth she had in her suitcase and opened the hood.

"Do you know anything about cars?" Taryn asked Maria. Maria shrugged and shook her head no. Taryn sighed, "I thought you did a car thing with WWE magazine."

Maria grinned, "Well yeah…but those are just for more photo shoots of me."

Taryn rolled her eyes, "I guess we'll have to wait for someone to help us."

"We could call someone." Maria suggested. Taryn grinned and walked over to her purse. She pulled out her cell phone and tried to dial a number, but her phone was dead.

"Mines dead, what about yours?"

"Victoria has it." Taryn was going to ask why, but decided it wasn't the time nor place.

Maria looked at her watch and said, "It's 8:15. Think anyone will stop for us?"

Taryn nodded. She walked over to the side of the car to get into her suitcase.

Meanwhile, Dave was in the backseat of Hunter's Hummer. The three men had left a little bit earlier than they expected and were now speeding down the highway.

"Hey H…there's a woman on the side of the road. It looks like her car has broken down." He turned to face Hunter, "Should we pick her up?" Hunter looked up ahead and shook his head,

"Why should we care."

Ric would've left it at that, but noticed it was Maria. "It's Maria…" Hunter growled and pulled over. Ric got out of the car to go get Maria.

He walked over and asked, "Did your car break down?" Maria nodded and asked,

"Mind giving us a lift?"

"Us?"

She nodded and said, "Ryn." Taryn was now standing up and mentally groaned to herself. This was not what she needed. Ric nodded uncertainly and helped the two with their suitcases. Taryn climbed into the backseat first. She looked up at Dave and gave a quick smile. Maria climbed in next and sat next to Taryn.

"What's she doing here?" Hunter sneered. Ric rolled his eyes and muttered,

"What was I supposed to do? Leave her out there."

"That might have helped." He muttered.

"Like this is picture perfect for me." Taryn said while putting her two cents in. Hunter growled while Ric handed Maria his cell phone. He told her a number for a towing service. After that was taken care of, the five started towards the next arena.

**A/N**: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, they made my day! Hopefully I'm not updating too soon, if I am tell me hehe. I'll be happy to space these chapters out better. So leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks! -Princess


	4. Chapter 4

Dirty Little Secrets

"What's she doing here?" Hunter sneered. Ric rolled his eyes and muttered,

"What was I supposed to do? Leave her out there."

"That might have helped." He muttered.

"Like this is picture perfect for me." Taryn said while putting her two cents in. Hunter growled while Ric handed Maria his cell phone. He told her a number for a towing service. After that was taken care of, the five started towards the next arena.

Hunter sped off down the road without looking where he was going. He had cut a couple people off which was why people were honking their horns. Taryn looked over at Maria and rolled her eyes.

"Hey H…has McMahon told you what we're doing tonight?" Ric asked.

Hunter shrugged and said while switching lanes, "A main event with Orton."

"Again?" Dave muttered.

"Supposedly it gets ratings. The people want to see him with the title." Ric said.

"It's not like he's gods gift." Dave added. Hunter and Ric nodded in agreement.

"I think he's hot." Maria said while giggling. Taryn nodded and said,

"Yeah…you know he's got the abs everyone's dying for." She could feel Dave's eyes on her and all she could do was smile.

"This coming from women." Hunter muttered.

"Keep on dreaming Hunter…you're never gonna have them." Taryn said while smirking.

Maria gasped and shoved her, "You shouldn't say that." She whispered. Taryn raised an eyebrow,

"Why not?" Before Maria could answer Hunter cut in,

"Kiss my ass."

"Like my lips would get anywhere near that." She looked at Maria, "It's like cottage cheese."

"Bite me." He muttered.

"Hopefully not on the nose…that's even worse."

"Do we need to separate you two?" Ric asked exasperated. The rest of the ride was in silence.

They finally arrived to the new arena. This time it was in Washington D.C. Dave's home town. Maria and Taryn grabbed their luggage from the Hummer and walked into the arena.

"Thank god that's over." Taryn muttered. The two 'ladies' walked into the women's locker room to see no one. They put down their bags and looked around the room. Taryn shrugged while grabbing her purse. They were probably hanging out in the arena. Taryn and Maria walked out of the locker room and towards the ring. There they found the rest of the divas chatting.

"Took you guys long enough." Victoria commented. Taryn snorted,

"Car trouble."

Maria nodded, "We had to hitch a ride with Evolution."

"You dare speak our name?" Came the sneering voice of Ric Flair. Taryn turned around to see Ric Flair and Dave Batista standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking out the ring." Ric answered.

"Make sure it has the right weapons?" He nodded.

"So, we were all thinking for going to a club tonight…ya know release some stress. You two want to go?" Trish asked. Taryn nodded with Maria. "Great. We'll go after the show."

Ric looked up at Dave and said, "I want a closer look. Ric climbed over the barricade and started to look under the ring. Taryn caught Dave's eye and gave a little scratch on the nose. He turned away and watched Ric.

Taryn turned to the divas, "I forgot something in the locker room…I'll be right back."

"Want me to walk back with you?" Maria asked. Taryn shook her head. She walked away from the divas and down the hall way. A few seconds later Dave was walking a few feet behind her. She turned a corner and then opened the door to the women's bathroom. He followed quickly in. Once the two were in, she closed the door and locked it.

"And you complain I don't travel with you." She said while climbing up on the counter.

He rolled his eyes, "You call that traveling. That was the most uncomfortable drive I've ever had."

"I would think traveling with Evolution would feel the same." She said cheekily.

"Ha…Ha." He rolled his eyes while walking closer to her.

"The girls and I are going out tonight."

"Where?"

"To some cub. I figured I should go…ya know since I'm single and all." She laughed the last part while putting her arms around his neck.

"Then I'll probably go with the guys tonight." She nodded,

"I figured you would. We should go out with our friends."

They heard a knock on the door, luckily they had locked the door. Once the knocking stopped, Taryn said,

"Well we should probably get back to our groups." Dave nodded. Taryn jumped off the counter and walked towards the door. "You go first…" She opened the door while standing behind it and watched him walk out.

Eddie Guerrero was walking by and noticed Dave walking out of the women's bathroom. Dave gave a nervous laugh, not stopping Taryn from coming out. She looked up at Dave and then at Eddie. She gave a nervous smile.

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "Hi…"

"Um…hi…" Taryn started while starting to fidget.

"What were you two doing in there?" Eddie questioned as he crossed his arms.

Dave mimicked Eddie and crossed his arms, "What do you mean?"

"Look holmes…that intimidation stuff…doesn't work on me."

"I uh…fell and he took me into the bathroom to help me with my…cut, yeah cut!" Taryn stuttered.

"Are you two together?"

"No." Dave stated firmly.

"Then what are those on her finger?" He gestured towards Taryn's wedding rings. "Cause as far as I know, you aren't married." He said while directing the last part to Taryn.

"I bought them because they looked pretty?"

Eddie gave her a look causing her to look up at Dave for help.

"Look…" Dave started as Taryn slipped her rings back off her finger and onto a chain. She placed it around her neck and hid the rings inside her shirt.

"Are you two married or something?"

"What's it to you?" Dave asked, getting defensive.

"Dave." Taryn said while tugging on his arm, "We're caught." She whispered.

"Oh my god…let me guess…no one knows?" Eddie asked with a smirk.

Taryn shook her head, "And no one will."

"Hey I get it, more power to you." Eddie turned to Dave, "Congrats man." Eddie said while patting Dave on the back. Dave chuckled nervously,

"Don't let this slip man."

Eddie nodded, "No problem esse. I'll keep it with me." Taryn sighed,

"Thank you Eddie."

Eddie nodded and walked off to where he was going.

Taryn looked up at Dave and sighed a sigh of relief,

"That was a close one." She said. He nodded. They gave each other a quick kiss and then went their separate ways.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to post. Family came into town and I got too busy for my own good hehe. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciated them. So tell me what you think, leave a review please! Thanks again, Princess


	5. Chapter 5

**Dirty Little Secrets**

Taryn sighed as she sat in Eric Bischoff's office. She was being told about her new storyline because of the events which happened at the last RAW. The two sat there staring at one another,

"So you want me-" Taryn started.

"Yup." Eric said. There was a knock on the door and in walked Randy Orton. "Here he is."

"What's up Eric?" Randy asked while taking a seat next to Taryn.

"Management and I want you and Taryn to form an alliance. You two will be a couple and take on Evolution." Eric sighed, "We feel this is what will bring in ratings."

"Are we talking main events?" Randy asked. Eric nodded in a regrettable way. "I'm game."

Taryn nodded reluctantly. "I'm in."

"Great, not that you had much choice. It starts tonight." Eric looked down at his papers, "Here's what will happen and here is what I want from the two of you." Taryn nodded and took the papers. Randy and her walked out of the office and started down the hall.

"They want us to do that?" Taryn asked.

Randy looked down at her, "You have a problem with kissing the Legend Killer?" Taryn gave a nervous laugh, knowing her husband wouldn't be happy with that, and shook her head 'no'.

The two walked past an area where most of the wrestlers hung out. "Found someone else to screw?" Torrie scoffed.

Taryn rolled her eyes and said, "At least he's better than your husband was." She heard a few 'ohs', but kept walking. The two headed to a table where they could lay out the papers they had gotten from Bischoff.

"My fiancée wont be happy about this." Randy said while referring to the making out in the ring.

Taryn grinned, "You're getting married?"

He nodded, "To a high school girlfriend."

"That's cool." She said with a relieved smile.

After running over what was going to happen, a stagehand ran up to the two and said, "You two have a half an hour until you have to go on."

Taryn smiled, "That means I have to go get ready." She nodded to Randy and walked off to her dressing room.

She picked out a pair of low rider jeans and a blue off the shoulder shirt, that stopped under her bust line, that said too hot in green with green fishnet that matched the writing and acted as sleeves. She curled her hair and made it look like natural wavy curls. She put her make-up on and then walked out of her dressing room.

"Wow…" Randy said while looking her up and down. She smiled,

"Thanks. You ready?" He nodded and the two walked towards the entrance to wait. Evolution was already in the ring hyping up what they did on the past RAW. They were at a RAW taping tonight, it was the first time RAW would be taped so the superstars could have the next week off.

In the ring,

Hunter smirked at the crowd, "I'm so sorry to inform all of you, but Taryn Harris will not be on RAW tonight. You see, once she went through that table…her career went with it." He chuckled, "It's time to move on and pick a new hero-"

At this point, Taryn's theme song hit the speakers. She slowly walked out with a smirk on her face,

"Please tell me you weren't trying to get rid of me." She scoffed, "After all we've been through and this is how you treat me."

"What are you doing here?" He growled from the ring.

"Personally, I couldn't let the fans down. I mean after all…who would want to look at that face of yours all night?" She looked at a fan, "Not me."

"Who the hell cares what you think. These fans paid to see a main eventer…a-"

"Yeah Hunter…a main eventer. Not some jackass standing in the ring talking. That's all you seem to do now days. Haven't you ever heard 'actions speak louder than words?'"

He growled and threw the mic down. He walked over to the ropes and sat down on the middle rope to welcome her to the ring.

She snickered and started to walk towards the ring. Once she was halfway down the ramp she stopped,

"Oh and before I forget." She held her arm towards the entrance and out came Randy Orton. The fans erupted in applause and RKO chants. He walked down to where Taryn was standing. He picked leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Once the kiss turned into a passionate one he pulled away and stared in her eyes. She smirked and nodded towards the ring.

Randy slid into the ring and clotheslined all of Evolution to the ground. When all of them were out of the ring and starting to retreat to the ramp, Taryn climbed into the ring with Randy. He helped her in the ring and they walked to the middle.

"My new boyfriend here," She started, "Has decided to give me a helping hand." She pulled him towards her and kissed him again. When they pulled away, Taryn lifted his arm in the air. She looked over at Evolution who were now on the ramp yelling,

"Oh and guys…get ready for a helluva ride." The fans erupted in applause and cheers.

xxxx

Once they were backstage, Randy and Taryn went their separate ways. She walked down the hallway and towards the Evolution locker room. She watched Hunter and Ric walk out of the room and down the hall. Taryn slipped into the room and locked the door.

Dave was sitting on the couch and looked up, "What are you doing in here?"

She smirked, "I figured we should talk."

"About what?" He said stiffly.

"What happened out there. I know you're not happy with Orton and I kissing-"

"You're damn right I'm not. How would you feel if you saw your wife kissing another guy, in front of you, without warning you?"

She smiled and sat next to him, "Not that I'd have a wife, but you were with Evolution and I was just informed with this about 45 minutes before we had to go out there."

Dave sighed, "He didn't make a move on you did he?"

She shook her head, "Honey, he's engaged. You don't have to worry about him trying to feel me up. At least outside of the ring." He glared at her, "I'm just kidding." She put a hand on his arm. "You know nothing would happen. You're better at se-"

Just then a knock at the door came, "Dave! Open this door!" Hunter yelled. Dave looked at Taryn and nodded to the bathroom. She nodded and walked into the bathroom. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean yeah? This is our locker room too." Hunter growled.

"You have a match tonight." Ric said while sitting on the couch.

"With who?" Batista asked while sitting down on the other couch.

Hunter took a sip of his water bottle and then said, "Randy Orton."

Taryn coughed in the bathroom when she heard Randy's name. She knew if her husband had the chance, he'd beat the shit out of Randy.

Dave looked towards the bathroom after her cough. "What the hell was that?" Hunter asked hurriedly.

Dave shrugged, "Probably a mouse."

"A coughing mouse?" Ric asked unconvinced. Hunter rolled his eyes,

"Anyway, the match will be coming up. So, I suggest we go to the GM and talk about a certain ref who will help us out."

The three stood up and headed to the door. While they started to leave Dave asked,

"Think I can't take him?"

Hunter gave him a look, "Do you really want the answer?"

When Taryn heard the door close she stepped out of the bathroom and sighed, "This is going to be interesting."

**A/N**: Hey guys! Here is another update for all of you. Hopefully you didn't have to wait too long! Tell me what you think of this chapter, I love to hear from you guys. Thanks for all the reviews, hopefully you'll be kind enough to leave some more! Thanks again, Princess


	6. Chapter 6

**Dirty Little Secrets**

Taryn walked down the hallway to Randy's locker room. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Randy opened the door, "Hey."

She smiled and then asked, "Did you hear about your match with Dave-- I mean Batista?"

He nodded, "I was just told by a stagehand." He paused and cocked his head to the side. "Wait…how did you hear so quickly-"

"Word gets around." She shrugged, "I thought all we had to do tonight was confront them in the ring."

"It appears to me that our GM finds this storyline very entertaining. Plus I was already told I'd be in a match with one of the members of Evo." She rolled her eyes now remembering the conversation in the car,

"Figures."

Randy stopped and looked at her reaction, "Are you worried about the match."

She laughed nervously, "No…of course not. You can take him."

He nodded confidently, "No problem." She gave a quick smile,

"So I'll see you in a little bit." He nodded as she walked off. Taryn sighed and ran a hand threw her hair. Things were definitely about to heat up.

Taryn met up with Randy near the Gorilla (Where the entrance is…it's called the Gorilla.). She looked over at Dave who was standing alone. Evolution had probably decided he didn't need any help with this match.

Randy rolled his shoulders, "It's about time I got a main event again." Taryn looked up and forced a smile. Once Randy looked away from her, She averted her eyes to Dave who was staring at the two.

"Where's the rest of your band of brothers? I thought you all wiped each others asses." Randy smirked over to Dave.

Dave rolled his eyes, "Unlike you did Orton, I don't need backup for every one of my matches."

Taryn covered up her laugh with a cough and then said, "Why don't you two save it for the ring."

Randy and Taryn walked out onto the stage. The arena erupted in applause and cheers for the two. They walked, with Randy's arm around her waist, down the ramp. Once they got into the ring, they kissed until Dave came out.

Dave hurried through his entrance and got into the ring. Randy helped Taryn out of the ring before the bell was rung. The ref motioned for the two to come to the middle of the ring. The bell rang and the two were about to lock up in the ring when Torrie Wilson came out on her theme song.

Torrie had a mic in hand and giggled which cause the two men to stop what they were doing. They looked over at the stage at the cover girl who was smiling.

"I just hate to interrupt." She flirted, "But I hate to see Batista out here with out a ring girl in his corner." She started to walk down the ramp while blowing a kiss to Dave. Taryn growled while watching Torrie flirting with her husband.

Randy saw that Dave was distracted and decided to RKO him. Once he had, he pinned him for a quick three count. 1..2..3.

"Your winner by pinfall…Randy Orton!" Lillian said into the microphone. Torrie gasped and climbed into the ring to help Batista up. Taryn was now in the ring holding Randy's arm in the air in victory.

Dave stood up while shrugging Torrie off. He nudged Taryn out of the way and delivered a power bomb to Randy. He then averted his attention to Taryn. She pretended to gulp and started to back up to the turnbuckle. Batista walked over to her and started to set her up for the Batista Bomb when Torrie touched his shoulder. She told him to let her do her finisher on her. Dave rolled his eyes and let his wife go while taking steps back. Torrie was just about to Face Plant her when Taryn reversed it and preformed a DDT on her. She rolled out of the ring and grabbed Randy's leg to get him out of danger as well. The two retreated backstage.

Batista turned to Torrie, who was holding her head in pain. He growled and looked like he was about to hurt her when he just got out of the ring and stomped backstage. Torrie watched him leave and started crying.

Dave stormed backstage with a camera in his face and Torrie running behind him yelling.

"Wait!" She whined. After a few minutes he sighed in frustration and turned around.

"What?" He growled causing her to appear scared.

"I-" She started and gulped, "It wasn't supposed to happen like that."

He scoffed and turned back around to walk off.

"Wait!" He turned back around while rolling his eyes, "I just thought that you needed a girl who was on your side and a hell of a lot prettier than Taryn." She then smirked, "I only wanted to help…"

"You want to help?" He asked in a forceful voice. She nodded. "Then stay out of my way." He demanded. With that he stalked off down the hallway, leaving Torrie to sigh and look sad on camera.

Taryn stormed down the hallway to find Dave. She bumped right into Torrie and yelled,

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" By this time the camera was already on someone else.

Torrie rolled her eyes, "I'm making a name for myself and making sure I'm not the next name on the fired list."

Taryn scoffed, "So you're digging your claws into my-" She started.

"Your what?" Torrie smirked.

Taryn glared, "My superstar's opponent! You could have at least found someone in your league!"

Torrie laughed, "I see where this is going…You're just angry because I'm going after Dave and you…" She smirked, "Well you listened to me and didn't…follow through."

"Like you could ever follow through with anything. You're too over used to be any good anymore." Taryn then fought the urge to punch her in the face and just pushed her out of the way.

Taryn found Dave downing a water bottle near the parking lot. She walked over to him and asked while trying to seem calm,

"Did you know about that?"

He shook his head and looked at her. "Of course I didn't. I was going to win that match but then little miss princess messed it up for me."

Taryn rolled her eyes, "You know Vince is going to turn it into a storyline."

He shrugged, "Not a big deal."

She scoffed, "Not a big deal? I don't want that slut all over my husband!"

He smirked, "Like I want that playboy with you?"

She narrowed her eyes, "At least you know he won't try anything."

"Like hell I don't!" He rolled his eyes, "Orton is a jackass with women."

It was her turn to roll her eyes, "I don't have a choice! I'm teamed up with Orton because of Vince."

"And I have a choice?" He growled.

"You have a better chance of standing alone than I did!" She yelled.

With that he shook his head angrily and walked off in the arena. Taryn growled in frustration while hitting the wall.

**A/N**: Hey guys! Here's another update for everyone. I really appreciate all of the reviews, they were awesome! So tell me what you think, good or bad. Thanks again, Princess.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dirty Little Secrets**

After the blow up with Dave, Taryn walked towards the women's locker room. She wasn't looking where she was going when she ran right into Eddie. She looked up and forced a smile,

"Sorry."

He smiled, "No problem Mami." She jammed her hands into her pocket and started to walk away with her head down. He touched her arm and asked, "You okay?"

She shrugged, "Yeah."

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you need to talk?" She shook her head trying desperately to get away. "Alright…but you know I'm here if you need me." She nodded and walked off. There was no way she wanted to bother Eddie with her problems.

Taryn finally reached the locker room and walked inside to be greeted by the others.

"Ready to party?" Trish asked the girls. Taryn smirked,

"Never been this ready before." Trish, Ashley, Maria, Torrie, Victoria, Lita, and Taryn walked out of the door with their luggage. They headed down to the parking lot to head to the nearest club or bar.

Lita drove around for a bit and finally found a club that went by the name of 'The Cactus Moon'. She parked the car and unlocked the doors for the others to get out. Taryn got out of the car and looked down at herself. She was still wearing pair of low rider jeans and a blue off the shoulder shirt, that stopped under her bust line, that said too hot in green with green fishnet that matched the writing and acted as sleeves. Shrugging, she followed the others into the club.

Ashley and Maria headed to the dance floor as soon as they were in the club. While the others headed up to the VIP room. They sat around on leather couches drinking some coronas.

"Did you see the way Batista was looking at me tonight." Torrie bragged. The others rolled their eyes.

"You're married." Victoria reminded her.

Torrie scoffed, "Yeah, well he'd never know."

"You're such a slut!" Taryn yelled.

Torrie looked over at her, "Who asked you, bitch?"

Taryn narrowed her eyes and was about to retort when Trish intervened,

"Guys…we came for a stress free night. Don't play up the drama." Lita and Victoria nodded in agreement.

"Whatever." Torrie said while taking sips of her beer. Taryn turned to the other divas and started up a conversation.

Back at the arena, Batista, Triple H, and Ric Flair were getting into their car. "I feel like getting laid." Ric said.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "We'll hit a club but no women."

"Why not?" Ric whined.

He scoffed, "I don't need my wife on my back about them again."

The three drove in silence until the hit a club. They walked inside as if they were VIP members. The bouncer recognized them and told the hostess to take them up to VIP seating.

Back in the VIP room, The women were on their second beer when the door opened and in walked the hostess.

"I hope you don't mind…" She started until the three wrestlers walked into the room.

The hostess hurried and left to bring up more beers. "What are you doing here?" Hunter scowled to the 5 divas.

Trish rolled her eyes, "We came for a freaking drama free night!"

Victoria nodded, "Yeah…you all can stay as long as the drama stays low."

Lita smirked, "Drama…low?" She and Taryn started laughing.

"We can keep our cool as long as she will." Ric said while referring to Taryn.

Taryn gave her scouts honor and said, "No problem." She looked over at Dave but turned away when she felt the anger build back up.

"Hey Dave!" Torrie giggled. Taryn rolled her eyes but covered it up by taking a drink.

"Hey." He said in a sly voice. By this time Taryn had stood up and looked at Trish, Lita, and Victoria.

"Let's go dance." She pulled the three with her and out to the dance floor. Will Smiths song, Party Starter was booming through the speakers. Lita found a guy to dance with while Trish, Victoria, and Taryn danced together.

Taryn pulled the two closer to her and watched the men around them. 'This was just what the doctor ordered.' She thought to herself until she caught Torrie and Dave coming out to dance together. She ignored them and went back to entertaining the crowd.

After a while, Taryn decided she need a break and was about to head up to the VIP room with the girls, when she saw Dave and Torrie kiss. She grabbed her stomach and felt like throwing up. Without warning, she took off to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She felt the tears start coming down her face but pushed them aside. She splashed some water on her face and walked back out. She walked into the VIP room and sat down on the couch next to Victoria and Trish.

"Where did you go?" Trish asked. Dave was just getting back into the room, minus Torrie.

Taryn shrugged, "Saw something that made me want to throw up." She said while throwing that comment at Dave.

"You feeling okay?" Victoria asked.

"Of course." She started to sip her third beer.

Triple H snorted, "She probably ate to much today."

Taryn glared, "Do I look that skinny to you?"

He was about to retort back when Trish sighed while saying, "Ya know…I'm bored of this place. I say we head back to the hotel." The other divas nodded and headed out of the VIP room without so much of a bye to Evolution.

Taryn plopped down on her bed and looked over at Trish who was her roommate for that night.

"What?" Trish asked while flipping through the channels.

"Nothing." She then decided to get under the sheets.

"Not going to the hot tub to pick up a guy I see." Trish joked.

"Nah…decided I need to give myself a break. If ya know what I mean." She laughed.

Trish snorted and said, "I think you're the only diva who goes out and finds a guy to screw every night." The two laughed,

"Yeah well only the lucky ones can."

"Amen to that."

Trish paused but ended up asking, "Did it bother you?"

"Did what bother me?"

"When Trips made that comment? Ya know about your weight?"

Taryn laughed, "If you're trying to find out if I have an eating disorder, you're completely off. I'm the same weight as you are."

"No…I didn't mean that. It's just when he gets nasty like that most of the divas actually develop one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Trish started, "It's just that Torrie-" Just the mention of her name made Taryn cringe. "She's dropped even more weight…and well…Trips had said something about her keeping up with the new divas who were shaped perfectly."

She gave a small smile, "Don't worry Trish. Trips doesn't bother me. Ya gotta remember…I've grown up having to be strong and a little comment like that isn't going to hurt me."

"You say that but…well none of us have actually heard about your childhood-"

"No offense Trish…but I'd like to keep it that way." With that Taryn turned on her side and fell asleep.

**A/N**: Hey all! Sorry this is much later than most of the updates have been. I've been having some trouble with Anyway, thanks for the reviews you guys! I really appreciate them. So tell me what you think about this one. Thanks, Princess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dirty Little Secrets**

Taryn woke up with the alarm clock. She looked over at the nightstand and sighed. It was only 7 a.m. "Trish?" She muttered.

"What?" Came a voice coming out of the bathroom.

Taryn looked over at Trish who was in a towel. "What are you doing up?"

She shrugged, "Woke up early. You better hurry…all the divas are going to the airport together and then we'll go our separate ways."

"When?"

"10. It's when WWE scheduled all our flights."

"Which means we have to leave here by 8:30 to get to the airport." Trish nodded. Taryn groaned and crawled out of the bed. She opened up her suitcase and pulled out a pair of light blue sweatpants and a white tank top. She put her hair up in a pony tail and put on her make-up.

"Ready?" Trish asked while walking out of the bathroom fully dressed. Taryn nodded while zipping up her suitcase. The two put on their flip flops and headed out of the hotel room. While they were in the elevator, Taryn checked her messages but no one had called. She put her phone in her purse and tried to push the kiss out of her mind. They walked out into the lobby and met up with Victoria. The other divas, besides the three in the lobby, had already headed out to the airport. So, the three that met up, headed out to the car and to the airport.

In the airport,

Taryn hugged Trish and said, "I'll see you at the next show."

Trish nodded and smiled. Victoria smirked,

"We act like we wont see each other in 5 years."

"Yeah well we're family." Trish said.

Taryn nodded and hugged them again. The two headed off to their separate directions while Taryn headed back out of the airport. They were still in Washington DC. which meant she had to visit Dave's father before heading back to their apartment. She hopped back into a cab, with her luggage, and back to the hotel.

Once she arrived at the hotel, she had pulled out a book while sitting in a chair in the lobby. A couple of minutes later, she heard someone sit down a couple of chairs down from her. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that it was her husband.

"Hey." He started.

She rolled her eyes and kept reading her book.

After a few more minutes, "Are you angry or something?"

She gaped at him but turned back to the book without saying another word.

"We had a minor disagreement." He scoffed, "All married couples do."

She glared at him, "Last night…" She paused, "I saw." Right after she had said that, he pulled off his sunglasses and put them in his shirt pocket.

"What do you mean you saw?"

"What do you think I mean?" She growled, "I saw you kiss Torrie last night. And don't even think of bullshitting me and telling me you were drunk."

He sighed, "I…wasn't drunk."

She scoffed angrily, "Don't even try explaining. For that matter, we shouldn't even be talking…your little buddies might see us."

"I don't give a shit about my friends. This is about us and I'm trying to explain."

"Explain? What…you weren't drunk therefore you meant to kiss her?"

He moved to the seat next to her, "If you think you saw what you think you saw. Then you must have seen me push her away and go to the bar. I didn't kiss Wilson-"

"Oh and she forced big strong Batista to kiss her. My ass." She stood up and walked out of the hotel. It was time to meet up with Dave's father. The couple got into a cab and rode in silence.

A half an hour later, they arrived at a small house. The two got out of the cab and started up the pathway to the house. The door opened and there stood Dave's father.

He smiled and let them into the house. Once they were in, he gave them both a hug.

"How are you two?" He asked.

Taryn smiled, "Just fine, thanks. How are you?"

"Just great."

"How's the business going?" Dave asked his father who was a hair dresser.

"Great. I've been saving money to buy my own place. Hopefully one day it will be up and running and successful." The couple nodded while smiling. Taryn smiled,

"Well, Dave and I were hoping to take you out to lunch-"

"But seeing as it's so far off. Why don't we hang out here for a little bit and then grab a bite to eat." Dave finished. She sent a look to her husband but smiled to her father-in-law.

After the long and uncomfortable wait for lunch ended, the three were driving around trying to decide where to eat.

"You should pick dad." Dave said while crossing his arms.

"But you two are the guest."

"Yes," she started, "But we're paying. So, you should pick."

xuxu

After another half hour, Dave's father finally picked a restaurant. The three were just seated when Mr. Batista got a call.

"What? Uh huh. No, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and looked at the two, "I have a hair emergency. One of our big names-"

"Don't worry dad. We'll just see you when we come to town again." Dave stated. He nodded and hugged his son and daughter-in-law.

"It was great to see the both of you." With that he left the restaurant. Taryn looked at her husband from across the table. She rolled her eyes and started to get up from the table when he grabbed her hand,

"Wait."

"What?" She growled.

"You know I love you-"

"Don't." She warned.

"No." He pulled her back in the chair, "You know I wouldn't do anything like that. I'm not that type of guy!"

She put her head down, "Dave," She started, "I know you _weren't_ that type of guy." She looked up, "But you kissed her." She pushed back the tears and stared him in the eyes. The last thing she needed was to make a huge scene in the restaurant.

"She kissed me. I didn't kiss her back." He said forcefully, "As soon as she did I pushed her away. And as soon as I did that she found some other guy to kiss." Dave stood up and sat down next to her. "I-"

She interrupted him, "Let's head home."

"But-" He tried but she shook her head.

"I don't feel like discussing this anymore. To you it was just a kiss but to me it was stab to the heart." She looked up at him, "I trusted you." She sighed, "I really trusted you." She could see the hurt in his eyes, but that didn't change the way she felt. Dave didn't say anything else as he stood up and let his wife out of the booth. The two walked out of the restaurant and to the SUV. They were going to head to their apartment in Phoenix, Arizona.

**A/N**: Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews…they are very much appreciated! Hopefully everyone is enjoying the fic. If you have any ideas…let me know! So please review and tell me what you think. Thanks again, Princess.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dirty Little Secrets**

The next morning, Dave woke up early and headed to the gym. Taryn pretended to be asleep when he told her that he was leaving. As soon as she heard the door shut, she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and sighed while looking in the mirror. She pulled out a black halter dress and put it on.

Taryn walked out of the bathroom and into her kitchen. She looked at the phone and bit her lip. She picked it up and dialed a number but hung up. She sighed and put it back on the hook. Running a hand through her hair, she grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. The phone started to ring, but she wasn't going to answer it. She waited by the phone to see who was calling.

"Hey Dave…it's Torrie. Um, I was just calling to…well to see how you're doing." Taryn rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys. She walked out of the door and got into her car. She decided a drive would be the best way to relieve some stress.

A half an hour later, she found herself in front of a house. She looked down at a piece of paper and back up at the house. Sighing, she got out of the car and walked up to the door. She slowly knocked and waited for an answer.

A little girl of the age of 10 answered and smiled, "Hi."

Taryn smiled back, "Hi, is your dad home?" She nodded and ran off in the other direction. Taryn waited a few minutes until a man came to the door.

"Can we talk?" He nodded and let her into the house. He took her into his office and shut the door.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, "I need some help Eddie."

xuxu

Dave sat in his car in front of the gym. He slowly turned it off and walked into the front door. It happened to be the only gym where no one bothered him while he worked out. He nodded to the guy behind the counter while walking to the treadmill. He hopped on to work out all his frustration.

xuxu

"What happened?" Eddie asked while sitting down next to her.

"I-" She paused and sighed, "It's just…" She stopped

"I'm not going to judge you." He stated.

She nodded, "Dave kissed Torrie at the club the other night."

Eddie sighed, "You were right…you need help."

She gave a small smile, "I know I shouldn't have come but…well I just know that you help some of the guys backstage and-"

"Don't worry about it." He said gently. He paused and smiled, "Do you want to start from the beginning."

She nodded and began telling him what had happened. Once she was done,

"It sounds like Torrie kissed him and if you ask me…he was just keeping up appearances." He gave her a glass of water, "You've got to remember that there is a lot of pressure on him as well. Not only is he a wrestler…he's a man and now a husband but hasn't been able to tell anyone. And so far you two have been on the honeymoon period, but marriage is tough."

She nodded while listening intently, "I know marriage is tough, but I just can't…for the life of me understand why this happened. I mean we're happy together…I enjoy him."

"If you really want my honest opinion," She nodded, "I believe that God puts obstacles in a relationship to help people grow. Look at my life and look how I am now because of him."

"God and I aren't exactly friends…"

He nodded, "And I'm not telling you to be. I just know what I have experienced and how much better I feel. Vickie and I have had troubles but we got through them and grew together. I'm a much better person now that I have my relationship with Him."

"Don't you have to go to church?"

"I believe to really have a relationship with God is to have an everyday thing. God isn't just a one time a week thing. To really establish something…you need Him every day."

"So…God will help Dave and I sort this out?" She asked uncertain.

He smiled warmly, "God is there for everything…even the small things. You never know what pray can do until you've prayed."

She sighed, "It's just so hard to forgive him."

"Ask God to help you. It is so much easier to see things clearly when you have Him on your side."

She nodded and turned to him, "I appreciate it Eddie." He nodded and gave her a hug.

"You can call me or come over anytime." She stood up and walked towards the door with him. Once he opened the door, she turned around and said,

"Thank you." She gave him another hug and walked down to her car. She climbed in and waved to him as she drove off.

"Who was that?" Vickie asked with a smile on her face. Eddie turned around and smirked,

"Oh just another mamacita…"

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh really." She laughed as she shimmed towards her.

"Daddy!" The two daughters cried.

xuxu

Dave walked out of the gym with a towel. He got into his car and wiped off the sweat as he turned on his car. He threw the towel aside and drove home.

Once he arrived, he got out and locked up the car. He climbed the stairs to his apartment and unlocked the front door. He walked in and noticed that Taryn was gone. He sighed and threw his keys on the counter. He played the messages on the phone while grabbing a water bottle. When he heard Torrie's voice, he deleted it right away and walked into his room. He started towards the bathroom and turned on the bathtub.

xuxu

Taryn pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. She pulled up next to her Dave's car and turned off the engine. She sighed and looked up to the sky.

"God…"She started, "I know I've never done this…but…I really need your help. I don't want to hate him anymore. I need to forgive him…please…help me to forgive him." She sighed and closed her eyes while leaning back in her seat. The second she felt chills go up her spine, she opened her eyes and jolted up in her seat. A feeling of calmness came over her and she knew she was ready.

Taryn climbed out of her car and locked it. She ran up the stairs and opened the front door. She saw that his keys were on the counter and glanced up at the phone; the messages were deleted. She put her keys on the counter while slipping off her shoes. She walked into her bedroom and then into the bathroom.

She smiled when she saw Dave relaxing in the bathtub with bubble bath.

"I thought only women did that." Dave opened his eyes and looked up and her. She sat down on the side of the bathtub and kissed him.

"I'm sorry-" He started.

"I know." She said while nodding. "I am too." She reached into the water and squeezed his hand. He smiled and yanked her into the bathtub.

"Dave!" She gasped, "I'm dressed-"

He kissed her, "We can change that…"

**A/N**: Sorry that this turned all gospel, but I did this as a remembrance for Eddie. I know what he believed in and I thought that it was really important to portray him in the light of the person he was. So thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate them all. Tell me what you think guys! Thanks again, Princess


	10. Chapter 10

**Dirty Little Secrets**

A couple weeks had past since the big blow up between Dave and Taryn. The two were now walking down the hallway of the arena, a few hours early, hoping to get there before anyone else.

Taryn sighed as she lugged her suitcase behind her. She was wearing a white sun dress with a pair of white sandals to match. She started to fidget with her chain that was around her neck, holding her wedding rings. Dave looked down at her and smiled, he grabbed her hand and held it while walking down the hallway.

"Don't you think that Evo will get suspicious with you traveling alone?" Taryn asked while glancing up at him.

"Nah, there are other things more important. Plus, they could care less about me."

She shrugged, "Somehow I don't think that's the case."

"Don't worry about, Hunter's got his mind on the gold…not on his body guard." He sighed, "What are you so worried about anyway?"

Shrugging again, she averted her eyes to the floor. "Of getting caught."

"It's not like we're doing anything wrong…"

"I know…I just don't want everything to go public…especially since it normally means that our private life will go to the dirt sheets."

"The dirt sheets are the least of our problems." He told her, "It's the rumor mill that could cause issues."

"I wonder if anyone suspects anything."

"I highly doubt it. I mean it's not like we're that obvious."

"I hope not."

The two continued down the hallway, while Torrie opened the arena doors and saw Taryn and Batista holding each other's hand. Gasping in awe, she narrowed her eyes at the two of them and started to follow them. She watched them stop in front of the Diva's locker room and kiss. Taryn slipped off her wedding rings and placed them onto a necklace.

"What the hell…" Torrie muttered. She leaned closer to hear what they were saying.

"Love ya babe." Dave said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you too…I'll see you in a little bit."

Torrie pulled out her phone and started to dial a number. Grinning to herself, she knew exactly what to do.

Taryn set down her bag on one of the benches. She sat down and sighed. Slowing unzipping her bag, she felt a presence in the room. She looked up to see Trish standing there.

"Hey…when did you get here?"

Trish smirked, "I've already been here. I had to get here to talk to the writers."

"And…you've been in the locker room since then?"

"Yeah pretty much." Trish sat down next to her, "Are you ok? You seem a little jumpy."

"Yeah…I'm fine. I just didn't expect anyone to be here."

"Oh? Why not? A special love interest you're working on?"

Taryn laughed, "No…"

"Liar. I can see it all over your face! Who is it?"

"No one…I swear."

Trish giggled, "We'll see my dear."

xuxu

Dave walked into his locker room and threw down his bag. Sighing, he spread out on one of the leather couches. Yawning slightly, he closed his eyes until the door swung open. The door knob smashed into the wall, causing some particles of the wall to fly into the air. Dave sat up in an instant and looked at the two who where standing in the door way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dave asked Hunter and Ric.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "They'll fix it. No problem."

Ric nodded, "Exactly."

"Anyway," Hunter started, "There is a pre-show meeting."

"Why?" Dave questioned.

"Something about new storylines. I don't know…I barely listened." Ric stated.

"When is it?"

"We have about a half an hour." Trips said while sitting down on the couch. Ric slammed the door shut and walked over to a bench.

xuxu

A half an hour later, everyone had shown up for the nights tapings. People were now starting to gather in a conference room to discuss some new storylines for the up coming shows.

Eric Bischoff walked into the room and headed towards the front. He cleared his throat, signaling for everyone to sit down and shut up. Taryn sat in between Trish and Lita while resting an arm on the table.

"So, I've called you all for this meeting--"

"Cause you were bored?" A random wrestler yelled.

Eric glared in the direction it came from. "As I was saying, because there has been information brought to my attention. Information that will be very valuable for a storyline."

"So we all have to hear about this? Why not keep this within the people involved?" Hunter asked while crossing his arms.

"Because," Torrie started while walking up to the front, "This evolves everyone."

Taryn raised an eyebrow and looked at Trish and Lita before shooting a look at Dave who matched her look of concern.

"I have some news about a newly wed couple." Torrie said with fake sweetness in her voice.

The blood started to drain from Taryn's face as she watched Dave's reaction. His eyes were wide and filled with rage. Taryn knew he could barely control his anger.

"Can anyone guess who they are?"

There were murmurs of questions in the air.

"Who do you think it is?" Trish whispered to Taryn and Lita.

Lita shrugged, "Hell if I know. What do you think Ryn?"

Taryn couldn't say anything, she kept her mouth shut and watched Torrie dance around the front of the room as she watched Taryn squirm.

"May I present…Mr. and Mrs…Dave Batista!" Everyone turned to look at Dave with looks of surprise.

"Ew, he married Torrie?" Lita gagged.

"Now, I know what you all are thinking…and no. I wasn't the lucky girl who got to marry Dave, but I know who was."

Dave was now standing up shooting daggers at Torrie.

"Ms. Taryn Harris!" She giggled, "Or should I say, Mrs. Batista?"

Taryn squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn't believe this was happening. How could everyone they work with now know their dirty little secret? She opened her eyes back up and looked at the faces of her co-workers. Not being able to standing the whispers going around the room, she started to walk towards the door, picking up pace with each step.

Dave looked around the room, "What the hell are all of you looking at?" He growled before following his wife out of room.

He slammed the door shut and watched Taryn walking down the hallway.

"Taryn!" He yelled.

She couldn't turn around, she just walked into the first bathroom she saw and shut the door. She walked to the counter and started to cry. Everything was crashing down before her and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop it. Before she knew it, Dave walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Taryn?" He asked in a soothing voice.

She turned with tears running down her face and started to sob. He pulled her into a hug and held her.

"It's ok baby."

"No it's not." She mumbled through deep sighs, "We're going to be a storyline."

"Look, we'll figure things out. I promise. Everything will be alright."

She pulled away, "How can you be so calm?"

He smiled, "Because…if I wasn't, I'd be beating up whoever told on us."

"No one knew about us though."

"Eddie did."

"He didn't tell."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I know him…and I can guarantee you that he didn't."

"Alright, so it doesn't really matter who told. The question is…what are we going to do now?"

Taryn sighed while pulling him back into a hug, "Can't we just hide in here forever?"

He laughed, "No…we've got jobs honey."

"Fine. But I'm not leaving here until I look like I wasn't crying."

Dave smirked, "And that's why I love ya." She smiled and wiped some tears away from her face.

**A/N**: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update. I had to finish up my finals for some classes, so now I'm free for the summer!Yay! Anyway, thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them. Tell me what you think about this update! Thanks again, Princess


	11. Chapter 11

**Dirty Little Secrets**

_Taryn sighed while pulling him back into a hug, "Can't we just hide in here forever?"_

_He laughed, "No…we've got jobs honey."_

"_Fine. But I'm not leaving here until I look like I wasn't crying." _

_Dave smirked, "And that's why I love ya." She smiled and wiped some tears away from her face. _

The two walked out of their hiding spot, the bathroom, and out into the hallway. There was no one in sight, causing them to think that they were still in the meeting.

"Should we go back in there?" Dave asked his wife.

She shook her head, "I don't think I can face anyone right now…"

"But we do need to hear the new storyline."

"I know…" She sighed and fidgeted with her necklace, "Can't we just go wait in Bischoff's office?"

Dave shrugged, "I don't see why not." He held out his hand to Taryn.

She sighed while smiling and grabbed it. The two set off down the hallway, walking towards Bischoff's office.

xuxu

Eric Bischoff opened the door to his office, the meeting had just ended. He walked in to see Taryn and Dave sitting on one of his couches.

"That was very unprofessional, walking out like that." He said while walking past them and to his desk.

Taryn scoffed, "Unprofessional, I'm sorry…what would you call what you did back there?"

"Business." He said while sitting down.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "How dare you--"

"Miss Harris, or should I say Mrs. Batista, I would be careful with what you say from this point on. I have control of your contract, and I can guarantee you that no one will miss you."

"If you fire her, I'm out of here." Dave told him.

Eric smirked, "And I could have the both of you replaced, there are tons of unknowns who are dying for your positions." He folded his arms, "Be careful what you threaten."

Taryn looked at Dave with wide eyes. Dave refused to look at her, he kept his gaze with Eric without falter.

"What are you expecting from us?" He demanded.

"I expect that the two of you will continue on with the storyline we have come up with. Then when the fans least expect it, we'll pull the marriage angle and show how the two of you are traitors to both parties involved."

"And there's no changing your mind?" She questioned.

"No, Taryn, I'm afraid that there is no way out. You have two options, walk away, or keep your job."

"But what if McMahon wants to keep us--" She tried.

"Unfortunately for you, I only need Mr. McMahon for hiring people, not for firing the likes of you."

"Dave is a huge star, a main eventer! You can't just fire him!"

"I never said I was going to fire him, it's you I am threatening. If he left, it would be because he walked away. And believe me Harris, the internet fans will hear all about this."

Taryn placed her face in her hands, "Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry, but welcome to the wrestling business." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

xuxu

Taryn and Dave walked out of the office. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"How can he do this to us?"

"He's the boss."

"This is exactly what I said would happen! Damn it!"

"Baby, we'll be fine."

"How can you be so calm?"

He stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Because if we dwell on this, it'll ruin us."

She looked up at him, "How?"

"You'll start to regret our marriage is why."

"I would not!"

"Oh yeah? Look what you're doing already. You never wanted us to be a storyline, so why wouldn't you start to doubt us. Or hell even start to blame me."

"I wouldn't--"

"Taryn, I know you. I know how your mind works. If you start to truly hate what's going on, you'll start to regret everything that's involved; including our marriage."

Pausing, she sighed, "What are we gonna do Dave?"

"Exactly what we've been doing. The only difference is, we won't have to hide anything for anyone anymore."

"What about our friends? I mean they're gonna hate us for doing this and not telling them."

"Let them. If they are that upset with us, they're not friends of ours."

"You say that now, but what about Evo? I mean they've done everything for you."

"They're business Ryn, you're what's important to me."

"You won't start to hate me if they disown you….will you?"

He chuckled, "Of course not."

She smiled, "I'm holding you to that."

"Good."

xuxu

The two had split and gone their separate ways. There was no getting around facing their friends, and it was only a matter of time until the rumors would start flying.

Taryn walked into the divas locker room and shut the door behind her. Every woman in there stopped to look at her. She sighed and took a couple of steps in there before stopping. She looked around the room at the confused faces.

"Hi." She started. "Look--"

"Is it true?" Trish asked with a serious face.

Taryn nodded, "Yeah."

"How long have you been married?" Lita asked.

"A while…"

"Does he know you've been cheating on him?" Maria asked.

"I haven't cheated on him!" Taryn said mortified.

"What about all your one night stands?" She pointed out.

"I was with my husband."

"Why did you lie?" Victoria asked while setting down her hair brush.

"We didn't want to turn into a storyline. We wanted to preserve our marriage for us and leave business with business." She took a deep breath, "I'm really sorry, but we did it for us. We didn't want everyone knowing everything about us…it was a way for us to stay safe."

Trish nodded, "We get that, but we're not sure why you felt you need to stay safe from us."

"Yeah, I mean we're your friends." Lita said.

"And your family." Victoria added.

"I know, but we couldn't risk it. It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust this business. What's going on right now, is exactly what I didn't want to happen." Running her hand through her hair nervously, she said, "I'm really sorry if any of this has hurt you, but I hope you understand why I did what I did."

xuxu

Dave opened the door to his locker room, he slammed it shut behind him. He looked at the two men staring at him with beady eyes.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" growled Hunter.

Dave smirked, "Living life."

"Do you even know what you've cost us?"

"A facial?"

Hunter looked as if he was going to kill him. Dave rolled his eyes,

"Look, I kept the marriage a secret for a reason."

"Can you get it annulled?" Ric asked.

"Does it look like I can?" Dave shot back.

"You have a lot of explaining to do kid." Hunter told him.

"What exactly? My personal life is separate from us."

"Oh yeah? Look what it did. They're going to tear our dreams apart thanks to your bullshit!"

"Exactly why we kept it a secret. We were trying to protect our life together from the lives we have here."

"Good job jackass."

Dave laughed, "Is that supposed to insult me?"

Hunter took a couple steps closer to him, getting into his face, "You don't know who you're messing with right now."

"Does it look like I care?" He asked while keeping his cool.

"I told you to leave that tramp before she got her claws in you."

Dave cut his eyes, and pushed Hunter away from him.

"What? Did I hit a sore spot? Good. That woman is going to bring down your whole future."

"It's not my future you're worried about Hunter. You only care about yourself and how far you'll go. Taking two punk ass kids under your wing looked good on your resume, nothing else. So don't give me this bullshit attitude cause I don't feel bad; in fact, I'm proud of what I did."

"Go to hell."

"Happily."

Ric looked between the two, "Come on guys, let's not let this get in between us. I mean we still have a while before we break apart, and who knows. They could get tired of the storyline and then we would still be the most powerful group in sports entertainment."

Dave kept his gaze with Hunter, not breaking a sweat. The two completely ignored Ric's attempts to keep things civil.

"You aren't welcome here anymore." Hunter told him while point to the door. "Leave."

"Gladly, but know this. She's the best choice I've made in a long time." Dave turned to open the door. Just as he was about to step out, Hunter said,

"You won't be saying that when she leaves your ass and takes you for all you've got."

Dave ignored him and slammed the door shut.

A/N: Hey guys! Wow thanks for all your reviews. I was really happy to see more people reviewing! So I just want all of you to know that I really appreciate you guys reviewing. It makes me happy haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this update. Tell me what you think! Thanks again, Princess.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dirty Little Secrets**

"_Gladly, but know this. She's the best choice I've made in a long time." Dave turned to open the door. Just as he was about to step out, Hunter said,_

"_You won't be saying that when she leaves your ass and takes you for all you've got." _

_Dave ignored him and slammed the door shut. _

Taryn watched her husband walk out of the locker room. After hearing the door slam shut, she cringed at his reaction.

"It didn't go too well did it?" She asked while walking towards him.

He took a deep breath and then looked down at her, "Actually better than I expected."

"Are you sure…I mean that didn't sound too good."

He shrugged, "How did it go with you?"

"They seem a little hurt, but I think everything will be okay."

"See not too bad."

"But…"

"Just leave it alone Taryn." He firmly told her. "I'm gonna go get us some water."

She nodded and watched him walk in the other direction. She sighed while looking at the door to Evolution's locker room. Thinking to herself, she knew that she'd never been afraid to get into Hunter's face, but this was something different.

Knowing that her husband would throw a fit to know what she was about to do, she walked up to the door and stood there. Smirking to herself, she turned the door knob and opened it up. She walked in and then shut the door behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" Hunter yelled.

She looked at Ric, "Can you give us a minute?"

Ric looked over at Hunter, and then back at her, "Are you sure I can leave you two alone?"

"No witnesses." Taryn reminded him.

"Alright…" Ric trailed off while walking to the door. Once he had left, Taryn locked the door shut and looked at Hunter.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? My partner just decided to think with his dick instead of his future."

She laughed, "You're just pissed off because he disobeyed orders. Face it, you don't have the same control you once had over him." She started to walk toward him. "He's no longer your little flunky. He has a wife now, something above Evolution. That bothers you doesn't it?"

"You're damn right it does!" He growled. "We had plans before your gold digging ass came into the picture."

"Well you know what, I'm here. So deal with it. I'm not going anywhere anytime fast, and things would go a lot easier for you if you let it be."

"Like hell I will--"

"Hunter," She said while stopping him, "I know you don't like me. I sure as hell don't like you, but we share something in common and that happens to be my husband. You don't have to like me, but you do need to be civil if you want Dave to be in this group."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a warning. I know how Dave is…and he's not going to stand for you calling me a whore. If you want what you think you want for your future, then you'll let everything settle down."

"What makes you think I want that?" He crossed his arms while leaning back on the couch.

"Face it. I'm here to stay and everything I've said so far makes too much sense to you. I'm not saying we have to invite each other to family barbeques, but I am saying that if you want things to continue on and run smoothly, you'll give everything a rest."

Taking a deep breath she fidgeted with her rings around her neck, "Plus if you keep all of this inside, you'll be able to just hand me my ass in the ring during promos. It's a win win situation. You keep Dave and get a better chance to show off your promo skills."

"Why are you doing this?"

"All of these questions!" She muttered, "Look I'm doing this for Dave. For some reason you happen to be his friend, and I would hate to see him have to give up everything for me."

Hunter cleared his throat, "You're not who I thought you were…are you?"

She laughed, "Probably not, but why change your mind now? Just wait until Dave makes us all travel together."

"You better be joking." Hunter demanded.

"Hey now, I rearrange the truth, but I would never joke!" She said in a playful voice.

"Is this you being nice?"

"This is me working my ass off so that my husband will stay happy." She rolled her eyes, "Besides, I can't have him start to regret me. After all, look at what he was ready to give up for me."

xuxu

Dave walked back to the locker room to see Ric standing outside of it.

"Where is Taryn?"

"Inside talking to Hunter, why?"

"God damn it!" He muttered. "Why the hell did you let her in there by herself?"

"Relax! Hunter's an asshole but he won't beat up your wife."

Dave swore under his breath before he watched Taryn walk out of the locker room with a smile on her face. She looked at Dave and said,

"Hey."

"What were you doing in there?" He asked while eyeing her suspiciously.

"I was making things right."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you go in there and find out. I have to go talk to Randy." She smirked at the two men gaping at her and grabbed the water bottle from Dave. "See you later."

She walked off, leaving Dave and Ric to look at each other, and then the locker room door.

xuxu

She walked down the hallway, catching the gazes of people who were watching her. She smiled at each one of them, until she stopped at Randy's locker room. She sighed and knocked on the door. Waiting for an answer, she decided to take her rings off of her necklace. She placed them on her left hand and smiled at the diamond.

Randy opened the door, forcing her to put her hand down. She looked up at him and smiled,

"Hey."

He nodded, "Hey."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." He let her into the room, only shutting the door once they were both in. "Isn't your husband going to be joining us?"

She shook her head, "Nope, I figured that we need to do this alone." She fiddled with her rings before asking, "Are you mad?"

"Not really, just confused."

She nodded, "Yeah I can understand that."

"How long have you two been married?"

"Just a few months."

"So before we started working together?" She nodded in response, "Wow, Dave must have wanted to kill me for kissing you."

She laughed, "Well I'm not going to lie."

"And I'm guessing that the two of you decided to keep this a secret so as to not become a storyline?"

"Yup, but look what happened anyway."

"Maybe it won't be such a bad thing."

"How so? Once the writers break it off with you and I, then I'll go and work with my husband. What happens if they get bored of us? What if I get fired and have to wait at home for him. There are just too many problems that could go wrong."

"Yeah but why worry? Just take one step at a time."

"Have you been talking to Eddie?" She asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

He shrugged, "What can I say? That man is a walking advice generator."

"And that's why I love him."

He nodded, "Well…I guess we're going to have to start growing apart. I mean if we want this to be at all real looking, we gotta make it look like I'm overlooking you."

"So then I go to Dave because he's there when I need him type of thing?"

"Exactly. I mean how will the writers be able to write anything better than this?"

She laughed, "Yeah for all we know I'll end up pregnant with Ric's baby and Dave will be the only one who steps up."

"And then it will come out looking like Kane's twin."

She burst out laughing, "Oh my god…I hope they don't write something like that! I'd be terrified."

"And you're not the only one."

"So are you sure you're going to be okay working with a married woman?" She asked while making her way to the door.

"Positive, in fact, I think that it'll make for a better twist."

**A/N**: Hey guys! Wow thanks for all the reviews! I was afraid that this was starting to get boring haha. Well there are a couple more chapters left to this story. I might add another chapter, but it would cover Eddie's death. So I'm not so sure I actually will…but tell me what you think. Thanks again, Princess


	13. Chapter 13

Dirty Little Secrets

After a couple of shows, Randy and Taryn were starting to grow apart on screen and Dave was starting to show up in random places to be there for her.

Taryn sighed while walking down the hallway with a camera in her face. She bit her lip as she pretended to think, and started to twirl a strand of hair.

"Hey." Randy said while walking up beside her. "You ready for tonight."

She nodded and then stopped him by tugging on his arm.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Where were you this weekend?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

She put her hands on her hips, "You know what I mean. Where were you?"

Rolling his eyes, "At my parents." With that he stormed off leaving Taryn to shake her head. She knew he was lying, just as the fans did too. The camera cut off.

"Good job guys, we'll be back later." The camera man said while walking off in a separate direction.

Taryn smirked at Randy, "At your parents? You couldn't think of anything better than that?"

He laughed, "No. It was the first thing I could come up with."

Dave walked up behind them and placed an arm around Taryn.

"Hey."

Taryn smiled, "Hey babe."

Dave looked at Randy, "Orton."

"Batista." He nodded back.

Sighing at the tension between the two men, she nudged Dave in his side.

Dave rolled his eyes, "How's life Randy?"

"Not bad actually, busy of course."

"Yeah." He commented.

"Well I'm gonna go reread the script. So I'll catch you guys later."

"See ya Randy." Taryn said while waving.

"Bye."

Once Randy had walked out of earshot, Taryn looked up at Dave and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You could be a little bit nicer to him."

Dave shifted his weight and looked away. Taryn stopped speaking and smiled.

"Dave," She paused, "Even if you don't trust him…you can trust me."

He smiled, "I know."

"So then why do you always have to be so silent and stiff around him?"

"Just to make him uncomfortable."

She started laughing and gave him a hug, "And that is why I love you."

Dave smirked and pulled her into a kiss.

"Do you mind? People do actually work here." Torrie said while stopping in front of them. Taryn and Dave pulled away.

"You could go around us you know." She told her. Torrie rolled her eyes and walked past, but not before "bumping" into Taryn. "Get a life."

Torrie ignored her and kept on walking.

xuxu

Dave and Taryn stopped in front of Evolution's locker room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dave asked her.

She nodded, "What the hell."

Dave turned the knob and opened the door. The two walked into the room, causing silence between Hunter and Ric.

"What's she doing in here?" Hunter questioned while crossing his arms.

Taryn smirked, "I'm here with my husband." She watched Hunter squirm at the sound of her calling Dave her husband. She looked up at Dave's uncomfortable face and sighed, "Do you mind if I hang out with you guys for a little bit?"

All three men looked at her with shocked faces.

"Excuse me?" Hunter asked with his mouth hanging open.

"Look, this is me being nice. I dislike this situation as much as you do, but I'm willing to make the best of it. As I have said before."

Hunter wasn't sure what to say to the woman in front of him, but he nodded at the empty couch across from him; allowing them to sit.

With silence rushing over them like a monsoon in Tucson, Taryn shifted nervously on the couch. Dave grabbed her hand and held it without saying anything.

"So, how are your wives?" Taryn asked while squeezing Dave's hand.

Ric smirked, "I'm getting divorced."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Not a big deal--"

"Yeah cause he had a girlfriend." Hunter said while grinning.

Taryn raised an eyebrow, not sure whether to laugh or glare. "Well, that's what you get for cheating." She said jokingly. She turned her attention to Hunter, "How's the bosses daughter?"

He glared, "That's not why I married her."

"I know, I'm just kidding. And in all honesty, I think you two make a cute couple."

"Did I just hear you right?" Ric asked in awe.

"Yeah…did you just pay me a compliment?"

"Okay I can't take this." She stood up and let go of Dave's hand, "I'll see you later babe." She gave him a quick kiss and walked out of the locker room.

"Well that was uncomfortable." Ric commented.

Hunter laughed, "Yeah…now it's time for business."

xuxu

It was now time for another love triangle promo, so there were cameras focused on Taryn. She was set up on top of a table across from Randy's locker room. As she sat there flipping through the new RAW magazine, Dave walked up to her.

"Hey."

She looked up, "Hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Randy said he was changing, so I'm just waiting for him to get ready."

"Want some company?"

She smiled and nodded. Dave sat down on the table next to her and looked at the magazine with her.

Just seconds later, a random girl walked out of Randy's locker room. Taryn glared at the girl and looked at Randy who was standing in the door way.

"Who the hell is that?" She yelled at him while hopping off of the table.

Randy smirked, "No one." He then spotted Dave sitting on the table. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Keeping your girl company." Dave said while taking a step toward Randy.

"Stay the hell away from her."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes." Randy grabbed Taryn's arm and dragged her into his locker room. Causing the camera to focus on Dave who was smirking.

"And cut!" The camera man from earlier yelled. "Thanks Dave. Have a good show." The group walked away as Dave knocked on the door.

Taryn answered and said, "Oh. Dave…uh…we were just rehearsing." Dave's face tensed up as his eyes narrowed on Randy. Taryn started laughing, "Babe I'm only kidding! I was waiting by the door the whole time." She kissed him on the cheek.

Dave smiled, "Good cause I was about to kick some ass."

Randy smirked, "Which is why I'm all the way over here."

"So are we ready for the match?" She asked while walking out of the locker room with both men.

Dave nodded, "Yup, it's gonna be Randy vs. Ric."

"Sweet. Now you two can get a little dirty ring side."

Taryn laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure the fans would love to see that."

"Who wouldn't?" Dave grinned.

**A/N**: Hey guys! Sorry this took a little bit to get out. I want to thank all of you for your reviews and input! I really appreciate all of it. And just a reminder, so far there is only one more chapter left. Feel free to tell me what you think or would like to happen. So far I've written it to be…well never mind. I'm not even gonna tell hehe. Thanks again, Princess


	14. Chapter 14

Dirty Little Secrets

Randy and Taryn were walking out to the ring, where Dave, Hunter, and Ric were waiting. Randy stopped in front of the ring, standing behind Taryn with his arms around her. He smirked at Dave and kissed her on the head. Taryn pretended to sigh and look uncomfortable.

"Well…good luck." Randy told her while starting to walk towards the ring.

Taryn smirked, "Go get'em!"

Hunter retreated to the announcing table, while Dave stood ringside watching Randy getting into the ring. Taryn was on the opposite side of Dave, greeting some of the fans.

The bell rang, Ric and Randy locked up in the middle of the ring. After a couple of moments of struggling, the two broke apart and glared at each other.

"Come on Randy, we don't have all night!" Ric yelled loud enough for the cameras to pick it up.

Taryn sighed for the camera and started clapping her hands. "You can do it Randy!"

The two locked up in the middle of the ring again. Randy stepped on Ric's foot, and then performed a head lock on him. He forced Ric to his knees and continued to apply pressure to Ric's neck. Ric started to go limp, causing the ref to start a sleeper hold count. At the end of the fourth count, Ric elbowed Randy in his stomach and was able to get out of the hold. He then started to chop Randy in the chest. Randy was now at the ropes, right where Dave was. Dave yanked Randy's leg, causing Randy to trip and fall down on the mat.

Ric began to play to the crowd Randy down on the ground. Taryn gasped and started to walk around the ring to where Randy was. She was almost to where Dave was, when she stopped. Dave took a couple of steps back and motioned for her to get near Randy. Taryn ran to Randy's side and started to reach in the ring to get him up. The ref was yelling at her for her to leave him alone, causing Dave to come to her aid and started to pull her away from Randy.

The crowd began to cheer and the sight of Dave and Taryn taking a few steps away from the ring, hand in hand. Taryn looked up at Dave and then back at Randy. Randy was starting to get back up to his feet, using the ropes as leverage. He saw Dave holding Taryn's hand and started to yell at him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Dave smirked and held up in free hand in defense. Taryn started to let go of Dave and walk closer to the ring, when Dave pulled her back to him and kissed her. Taryn pretended to be surpised, but then deepened the kiss. Randy was just about to get out of the ring, when Ric did a school boy roll up and pinned Randy for the win.

"Your winner, RIC FLAIR!" Lillian yelled into the mic.

Taryn and Dave pulled apart from each other when the ring bell rung. She looked in the ring and gasped. She hurried and slid into the ring and tried to comfort Randy. Dave stood there, licking his lips, as Hunter walked up to him. They both walked to go congratulate Ric on his victory.

xuxu

Evolution was now backstage and there was a camera in their locker room as they celebrated.

"That was an awesome distraction Dave!" claimed Ric.

"And that is why we are Evolution." Hunter claimed before drinking his water bottle.

"Yeah…I figured that would work…" Dave said weakly.

"And cut!" The camera man told them, "That was great guys, we'll see you next week." The camera man walk out of the room with his crew, leaving the three alone.

"Well that was a good show." Ric said while packing up his bags.

"Yup." Hunter said while setting down his water bottle.

Dave nodded while packing up his suit case.

A few moments later, Taryn walked into the locker room.

"Is it okay that I come in?"

"Sure." The three said in unison.

"You all ready to go?" She asked while walking over to her husband.

"Almost."

"What are you two doing tonight?" Ric asked as he zipped up his bag.

Taryn shrugged, "Not sure."

"I'm going to go put our bags out in the car." Dave told her as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Okay." She watched him start to leave, and then averted her eyes to the ground.

"Hey Ric, why don't you go help him." Hunter told him.

Ric raised an eyebrow and then nodded, "Alright."

Once Ric left, Hunter looked at Taryn and said,

"I'm starting to see what Dave sees in you."

Taryn looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "What?"

Hunter groaned, "Please don't make me say it again."

She laughed, "I appreciate you telling me this."

"I figured it needed to be said."

"Thank you." She smiled.

Hunter cleared his throat and picked up his bag and started to walk to the door. He paused and looked at her, "You coming?" Taryn smirked,

"What the hell."

The two started to walk down the hallway, when Hunter broke the silence.

"Ric and I are planning on going to dinner tonight." He paused, "Do you and Dave want to join us?"

She laughed, "This is so bizarre. I never thought that you and I would become civil."

"Neither did I."

"But yeah…I think that it would be great if we had dinner."

Hunter opened the arena door and let her out and then followed. Taryn was starting to walk to where Dave and Ric were talking, but stopped. She turned around and looked at Hunter,

"Thanks for accepting me."

Hunter nodded, "See you at dinner."

Taryn walked over to her husband and watched Ric leave. She smiled at him and said,

"We're going to dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup, with Ric and Hunter."

Dave paused before shutting the trunk, "What?"

"Yeah, Hunter asked us to go to dinner with them."

"You can't be serious."

"I know. I was shocked too, but he really did."

"See, looks like things are going to work out."

Taryn smiled again and kissed Dave on the lips, "Who would've guessed."

Dave chuckled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**The end**.

**A/N**: Okay so this ended shorter than I thought it would, but for some reason it seemed like a happy ending. So tell me what you thought and feel free to tell me if you want this fic longer and more drama lol. Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciated them! -Princess


End file.
